The Fifth Kingdom
by DesertFox2
Summary: Remnant is a place of legends. One such legend is a rumored fifth kingdom, what if it was true? Join RWBY as their world is turned upside down in this adventure of friendship, revelation, and hardship. How will our characters react, especially when the leader of a military is on their team.( AU where their is a fifth kingdom, second military. White Fang are the main enemy.)
1. The Birth of a Kingdom

**This is an AU story using the RWBY universe and elements from the military, Japanese lore, a few other shows and things totally made up my me.**

 **I do not own RWBY or anything pertaining to other shows.**

 **Please be aware of that this is an AU and things will be different to the cannon version. I will not have an upload schedule due to having a full-time job at a factory. Furthermore, I would like to note that this story will be dark at times and themes will be a little more adult latter on so I set it as M.**

 **With that said, Do know that this Chapter is not required to read as the story starts next Chapter. This Chapter breaks down what is AU in the story. Please enjoy as this is my first story and reviews are welcome.**

 **Introduction-**

Remnant is a world of legends, none more prominent than the story of the fifth kingdom. The four kingdoms deny the existence of such a place as it was said to be on a continent southeast of the kingdom of Mistral in the ocean that separates the kingdom of Vale from Menagerie, the island to which humanity tried to exile the Faunus. This kingdom was known as Dellhaven named after the capital. Dellhaven has a climate much like Vale, with Four seasons but with a wild winter and a longer summer. Large plains and rolling hills in the west and large snow-covered mountains to the south make up most of the terrain, it was a beautiful place. But with all places in Remnant the creatures of grim are always present making it hard for the local citizens to claim this untamed land.

The people of Dellhaven are made up of three races, (yes three), Humans, Faunus, and lastly the Kitsune. The Kitsune are a race like the Faunus in the fact they have ears and a tail, but that is where the similarities end. With the Kitsune they have both ears and a tail wile Faunus have one trait, two is rare but not unheard of. The Kitsune have fox ears and nine foxtails, this lead to them to be known also by the name of nine tails do to this easily recognizable trait. What truly sets the Kitsune apart from the other races is that they are all immortal. Now they are not invincible, it is that they stop aging after they turn 23 years old and forever stay young, they can still get diseases and be killed just as easily as a Human's or Faunus, this lead to persecution by humanity due to the fact they do not age.

The other main ability they have is the ability to shapeshift to look like anyone down to the aura they give off, this comes at the price of it doubles as their semblance. They cannot copy a semblance however. When a Kitsune changes form for all intents and purposes that is their new body, meaning they can look however they want at any time forever as it does not require them to maintain any form. A Kitsune will revert to their original form upon death or if a special talisman is used, but no over way can one force a Kitsune to show their true form. As stated before a Kitsune is for all purposes their body whatever it is will be just that, not even a doctor can find the difference when a Kitsune decides to mimic someone. The Kitsune also found a way to weave dust into their clothing to shape with them so that they don't need to buy clothes for each form they have.

The third and last thing that makes the Kitsune unique is the fact that all Kitsune are all born female. Many change and live as men but all true forms of the Kitsune are female. It is not uncommon to see same sex couples in Dellhaven, as Kitsune are considered both male and female as they can change genders at a whim. Dellhaven also has equal rights laws that guarantee rights for all three races, discrimination against any is heavily frowned upon within the kingdom.

 **The Kingdom of Dellhaven-**

The Kitsune founded Dellhaven nearly 700 years before the great war, when the four kingdoms were just formed, after humanity had persecuted the Kitsune for their immortality, thinking that they could find a way to harness it for themselves. As well as their similarity to Faunus made it all the easier for humanity to alienate them. So, humanity hunted the Kitsune to the point they fled. With what few remained of their people and the few Humans and Faunus that had sided with them they came across an undiscovered continent, hidden from the rest of the world by a large expanses of water. The remnants of the Kitsune and the others with them settled and built a small town that they named Dellhaven. This became the rumored fifth kingdom and for a time Dellhaven grew and prospered unknown to the rest of the world. Dellhaven was a kingdom that had thrived in the shadows of remnant. With its capital, Dellhaven, at the base of a mountain and rolling hills in front, perfect for farming, they named it Dellhaven as it was a haven from the ones who pursued them, as well to prevent the confusion of the capital of Mistral, Haven. Many other towns and cities grew up in the peace that rained in Dellhaven.

When the war broke out between the four kingdoms, Dellhaven refused to reveal itself to the world as they feared it would mean the utter destruction of its people. This did not however prevent Dellhaven from participating in the shadows. Dellhaven was not without its army and navy to fight the grim and if it came to it, the other kingdoms. (The navy ships look like the warships from Call of Duty Infinite warfare but can't go into space) Dellhavens military was larger than Atlas's military as Dellhaven doesn't have huntsmen to help. The pride of the military where the marines, elite men and women who were some of the best trained and equip units they had. It was decided that a volunteer force was to be sent to aid the Vale army in the war under the cover of a mercenary group. Only the 901st Marines volunteered to go. The marines fought for 7 long years in the war and when the war ended they faded into the smoke of the aftermath returning to Dellhaven without anyone even realizing they were involved. Again, for just over a hundred years they sat in isolation until the Faunus revolution came and Dellhaven once again sent the 901st to help, this time when they returned they brought many Faunus refugees back with them. This isolation continued for 80 more years, until the fateful day it all came crashing down and nearly started the second great war. And this is where our story begins.


	2. Prologue: Lost Friend and new assignment

**I Don't own RWBY or any other shows.**

 _"radio chatter from outside the conversation"_

"talking or radio chatter"

'thoughts'

 **Prologue:**

 **POV- Arthur Ebersol**

It was a calm day over the ocean near the coast of Dellhaven with scattered clouds covered the sky as two mirage F1 fighters tore through the sky on routine patrol. In the lead plane sat Colonel Arthur Ebersol commander of the 901st marine division. In the second fighter sat the colonel's childhood friend captain Jack spade, also from the 901st.

Jacks voice comes over the radio as we fly at 10,000ft in the air. "Sir, with all due respect aren't you supposed to be flying a desk?"

I smile as Jack is a Kitsune like myself and we have been in the marines since before the great war. "Capt., You know as well as I do that I can't sit and watch my men go into battle without me. It's boring as hell."

"True, but why are you out here with me?"

"It's your birthday today Jack, I thought you would like to at least spend the patrol you have today with an old friend?"

"I do sir, and old friend indeed." I hear jack start laughing at the joke seeing as I'm 734 years old I guess he's right. But I can't let him have all the fun.

"You are almost as old as I am Jack. You aren't trying to insult your commanding officer are you jack?" I hear Jack choke on his laughing.

"N-no sir, I meant no disrespect. You're not going to reprimand me, are you?" His reply was hilarious and I started laughing. As Jack heard me start to laugh he realized it was a joke and we were both laughing for a good minute. Then my radar pinged as an unknown contact popped up on radar. I let a small curse escape my lips as I opened the radio.

"Sorry Jack I think that birthday party with your wife is going to be delayed."

"It's ok Arthur I know that our duty always comes first." He replied. Giving a nod to jack I switched over the radio to report to base.

"This is firebird one to nest, come in nest." I called into the radio.

"This is nest, what is it firebird one?" replied the voice from the coms operator aboard the cruiser Saber. Saber is the ship we were linked with during our patrol.

"I have a large contact on radar 75 clicks offshore from mainland and is closing, permission to investigate?"

"This is nest you are to gain visual contact and wait for reinforcements if necessary. We have already altered our heading to your location we will be there in 20 minutes."

"Roger that nest, firebirds one and two moving to acquire visual contact." After ending the report, we swung east and started to make our way to this unknown contact.

Jack spoke up once we began on our new heading to intercept the unknown contact. "Sir, what do you think it is? Grimm?"

I sign and reply to him. "Honestly I don't know. But I do have a bad feeling about this."

We had no idea the implications of what was about to happen. History in the making and we had front row seats. Our world as everyone knew it would change forever.

 **POV- General Ironwood**

I sat in the captain's chair aboard the Atlas warship silver as we made our way to an unknown land mass southwest of Mistral. An entire continent and we haven't explored it yet? As I was just beginning to relax a call over the CCT came through. I answered and an image of Ozpin at his desk appeared on the screen.

"General, why is it just now we discover a new continent? And why did I just hear that Atlas dispatched a warship to go there?" His look was calm as ever but I could tell he was anything but happy.

"I am aboard the warship silver and personally heading there as we speak." I calmly replied hopeful that it will ease his worry.

"Unfortunately, that might make this worse."

"why would that be?" Now I was starting to worry myself. Why would me leading this personally be bad?

"Because all four kingdoms are on the line and wish to observe this over live feed."

"I see, well put them through. We shouldn't keep them waiting." At that the screen split and many shrouded figures appeared. The council never show their faces to help protect their identities for security purposes. One then spoke up.

"General, why are you on?"

"I am personally leading this endeavor to map this new land. May I ask why we haven't learned of this land sooner?"

"Due to the Great war and the Grimm at our door for the past 200 years we have not the time for exploration of new territory as we feared it would lead to another Mountain Glen or worse, another great war over the land." He replied and he also received affirmations from many of the other councilmen.

"I see, I understand but the land could be shared and we may find new dust mines to help in the fight against the Grimm. Also, the white fang could have this island and use it as a new area to make a new nation and wage war on the other kingdoms."

"True but I doubt that. But the opportunity to help our fight against the Grimm is what we need. We are twenty-five miles from landfall as we speak. As soon as w-" I was going to further my point but, the radar operator cut the conversation short.

"Two contacts south-west of us and closing fast! And they are not Grimm."

I snapped to the radar and confirmed he was right and gave orders out quickly "all hands prepare for combat and try to hail them."

"General what is going on?" ask the council.

"I wish I knew councilman, I wish I knew."

 **POV- Third person**

As the two fighters closed on the Atlas warship Arthur radioed the Saber. "This is firebird one to nest we are entering visual range, attempting to make contact."

"This is nest copy that, has the target altered course?" The Atlas warship is now less than 25 miles from the shores of Dellhaven and showed no signs of turning around.

"Negative on that nest, inform that we believe that the four kingdoms have found Dellhaven, the makings show it's an Atlas warship. Looks like we can no longer hide in the shadows." Arthur grimly informs as the warship comes onto view.

"Understood firebird one we already informed the congress. Be careful we are still 10 minutes out." As that conversation was going on a very different one was going on aboard the Silver.

"Do you have visual? And are they responding to hails?" asked Ironwood.

"We now have visual but they are not responding. They look military and have insignias but I don't recognize them." Came the reply from one of the men on the bridge.

"launch the drones to intercept but don't fire we don't know who they are or if they are hostile." A "yes, Sir." Was the only reply as three atlesian drones detached from the Silver and moved to intercept the two Bluegrass fighters.

"Unknown warship you are entering Dellian (those from Dellhaven are also called Dellian's) sovereign airspace please identify yourselves immediately or alter course." Arthur gave the call several times before he gave up. And signaled Jack to be ready for a fight. They began to approach till they saw three fighters detach from the unknown warship and make to intercept them.

"Shit, break, break this is firebird one they launched fighters we are bugging out. I repeat we have enemy fighters and are bugging out." Arthur yelled into the radio as yanked the controls and made a 180 to head back to the Saber.

"Sir, the planes are turning around, your orders?" Came the report from one of the Atlas soldiers. "Order them to engage they are probably white fang and we can't take the risk of them getting away." The general replied.

"general what do you think you are doing we don't know if they are white fang we can't open fire on them without proper cause." Came the frantic voice of the council.

"I have good reason to believe that they are white fang and who is out here with military grade equipment that we know of?" Came the generals retort. At this the council remained silent. The Atlas fighters then engaged the two piolets who were trying to make a run for it.

"Fuck they have lock!" Jack was franticly trying to lose the two who were on his tail, but they wouldn't budge.

"hold on Jack we are almost there! Don't give up on me now." The Saber was only a minute away and if they could get close enough the Saber could knock the fighters off their tail.

"Missile launch, deploying flares!" Jacks plane make a sharp right and flares fly from his craft I an attempt to make the missile miss its target. Unfortunately, the missile stay true and continues towards Jacks aircraft.

"Jack! Bail, Bail."

"Sorry sir, it looks like this is my last flight, it was an honor serving with you." Just then the missile slammed into Jack's plane and it erupts into a fireball as it falls from the sky.

"The honor was mine Jack; the honor was all mine." With tear filled eyes he gets on the radio as the three fighters close in for the kill. "This is firebird one, firebird two is down I repeat firebird two is down, no joy on shoot. I say again no joy on shoot. The contacts are hostile I say again the contacts are hostile."

Over the radio a somber voice replied. "Copy that firebird one. We are in range now engaging enemy fighters." As that was said the Saber broke through a cloud and opened on the fighters downing them instantly with its AA guns.

Shortly before Jack's plane was shot down, aboard the Silver. "Sir, I'm picking up something on the old radio's that were mainly used before the CCT." This intrigued the general. 'maybe this is how the white fang communicated without using the CCT.' He had only one way to find out.

"Put on so we can hear it."

"Right away sir." Then came the sound of static then a clear audio cut through the bridge. _"Missile launch, deploying flares!"_ 'thay sounds more like military than a terrorist's thought Ironwood. _"Jack! Bail, Bail" "Sorry sir, it looks like this is my last flight, it was an honor serving with you."_ Then the general watched as one of the fighters go down in a flaming wreck. 'Oh god! They aren't white fang!' _"The honor was mine Jack; the honor was all mine."_

"Sir large contact inbound!" It was then the Saber joined the fray and swatted the drones from the sky. Then radio came back to life as a hail from the new warship approached with all weapons armed.

"This is the Blue Navy Cruiser Saber to unidentified hostile warship you are to stand down and surrender or we will be forced to shoot you down you have 2 minutes to comply." At this the general had to act quickly.

"Open a channel to the Saber." He waited a moment and the radioman gave him a nod telling him he was good. "This is General Ironwood of the Atlas military I am having my men stand down as requested may I speak with your commanding officer?" Then a voice came over the radio that sounded like the other piolet that retreated to the ship.

"This is Colonel Ebersol of the Dellian marine core. I'm afraid general that you and your men are now prisoners of war, have your ship stick with us as we escort you to the nearest landing zone where you and your men will disembark your ship and will be interned in accordance with the treatment of POW's stated in the treaty of the Great war."

"What are you talking about? We are not at war. Why are you doing this?" The general was growing more and more concerned by the second.

"I regret to inform you that by invading Dellhaven's sovereign airspace and recklessly attacked one of our planes and killed one of my men. The congress has just sent out a declaration of war against the Kingdom of Atlas." At this the general froze. He has just unknowingly started a war with an unknown kingdom. And all the other kingdoms councils witnessed it over the CCT. It was then that the council of Atlas decided to speak up.

"Colonel, this is the council of Atlas. Is there any way we can avoid this war?" At this there was some static and some unrecognizable conversation, then the colonel spoke again with great irritation in his voice.

"I have our congress one another channel to speak with you in privet, I will speak with your general about a way to repay the death of one of my men. As well as to bring him up to speed of our kingdom."

The council replied, "that seams fare, we shall speak with your congress now." At this they cut out and the colonel began to brief general Ironwood and Ozpin on the kingdom of Dellhaven as well as explain his race known as the Kitsune. After a good four hours of explaining. "…And that should be about it. Any questions general?" Arthur asked.

"No, you did a good job explaining everything it's just a lot to take in." As the general sat back in his chair trying to prosses all this new info.

"what about you Professor?"

Ozpin took a sip of his coffee before speaking "I am very curious to ask two things, first as you mentioned that you are a Kitsune, may I how old are you?"

"Normally we don't give out our age to anyone but if you must know I am 734 years old. My birthday was last month actually." At this Ozpins eyebrow rose as he could hardly imagine living that long. And Ironwood nearly fell out of his chair in shock.

"734 years! That means you were alive long before the great war!" Came the generals voice after recovering from shock.

"Yes, I also fought in the war as well as my men, the 901st marines were a volunteer force sent to help vale. I was only a captain then and we were under the guise of a group of mercenaries known as the invisible nine."

The general spoke up again this time with concern "wait like the invisible nine that fought in almost every major battle of the last five years of the war, the same group known to be some of the best soldiers of the war?"

"Yes, that was us, we did what we thought was right and we fought hard. We are marines after all, death before dishonor. Anything else?" at this point Arthur thought the general was going to have a stroke.

"No I think that's it for me." Came the generals tired reply.

Ozpin then decided to ask his final question. "One more question. When you said that all Kitsune are female why do you sound and refer to yourself as male?"

"Well like I said we can shapeshift and in doing so we take on that form and for all intents and purposes we are that form. So technically I'm a girl but now I'm in a male form so I'm a guy. Does that help at all?"

Thinking for a moment Ozpin replies "yes actually that makes more sense now but I would have to see to understand better."

"It's understandable that your confused about this, so its ok." Before anything else could happen, the council and congress appeared on the CCT and radio respectively.

"We have come to an agreement." Stated a voice from the congress. "We will work with the Atlas military in helping against the Grimm. The territory of Atlas, Mistral, and Vacuo will be under the Atlas militaries domain. While the territories of Dellhaven, Vale and Menagerie will be under our military. Also to prevent conflict, ranks are to be respected across both militaries but will not hold authority unless in a joint opperation. Vale will receive 3 divisions from the army as well as a few of our warships, the Saber included. And Ozpin, we are loaning the 901st marines to you, they are yours to command and do whatever you wish under the rules and regulations stated by your council. Further details will be released to the press and mailed to you if you wish. Any Questions?"

Colonel Ebersol spoke up, "sir, when is this to take affect?"

"Immediately, your men have been sent the new orders and are prepping to move as we speak. Is that going to be a problem?" came his response.

"No sir, just wanted clarification." He then turned his attention to the head master of beacon. "I am putting my trust in you and the lives of my men in your hands sir."

"I will do my best to keep them safe colonel and I hope we can work together well."

"As do I sir, as do I."


	3. CH1: A New Student

**I Don't own RWBY or any other shows.**

 _"radio chatter from outside the conversation"_

"talking or radio chatter"

'thoughts'

 **Chapter one: A new land**

Six months later… Everything was going well as the people became accustomed to the fact that there was a fifth kingdom. The initial chaos had died down and the resulting Grimm attacks have stopped. With the world becoming accustomed to two militaries working together to fight the Grimm. Many went on as nothing changed, some were happy for the extra help, while others thought of them as an occupation force and wished nothing more for them to leave. As the 901st marines had finished building their base next to Beacon academy, Colonel Ebersol made his way to the headmaster's office. Ozpin had asked him to meet in person as the colonel just moved onto base, and Vale for that matter, with the last of his men and the headmaster of beacon wanted to meet the 'man' that oversaw the men assigned to him by the council. Ozpin personally did not want to become like Atlas and with this he felt like the council was militarizing the huntsman academies. As always with the headmaster his right-hand woman, professor Goodwitch was standing next to his desk, she was also not comfortable with having soldiers in the academy, both thought the fact that having a military force at the academy was going to give students the wrong impression about beacon.

"Ozpin I still don't like this." The professor began. "This new race, the Kitsune, while I'm interested to meet one I don't think a Kitsune can do all the things they claim. A semblance of body alteration that is real? Furthermore, why are we allowing these men from a kingdom we barley know parade around vale like they own it. We were just fine without them." You could almost feel the venom in her voice by the end of the professor's rant.

"Glynda while I do share some of your discomfort for this they are here by the order of the council and I can't refuse them. Furthermore, they are under my direct command and no one else's. So please try and calm down, we don't know if they are anything like Atlas soldiers. We can use them to help with huntsman interacting with the military when on missions. Also, to the regards of meeting a Kitsune you will be meeting one shortly as the colonel is one." Ozpin was hoping that this knowledge would ease the younger professor's mind, but it looked like the short shock of meeting a Kitsune was quickly smothered as she was going to say something but stopped when the elevator made a ding and opened. Out stepped a man who looked to be in his late thirties, he had a well-defined body that stood at 6'3" his back hair had hints of grey showing here and there. He had a clean cut short beard that almost looked more like a five o'clock shadow. His eyes were a sea green that looked cold as steal. This uniform was well kept with a long-sleeved midnight blue coat with a standing collar and a midnight blue web belt with a gold M-buckle, midnight blue trousers, white gloves, and his back-dress shoes made a distinctive click as he walked. He held his hat under his arm as he approached, but what took Glynda by surprise the most was the diagonal scar that ran from the edge of his right eyebrow to his left jaw, giving him a look of one who has seen many fights and is still alive to tell about it. 'This can't be a be a Kitsune, I thought they were all female? And he looks like he has seen the darkest pits of hell and came back alive.' He came to a halt in front of the headmaster's desk and gave a salute to the Ozpin.

"Colonel Arthur Ebersol reporting as ordered." His voice carried with the tone of a soldier. 'As I thought, another Ironwood, let's hope he isn't going to flirt with me like him' with a role of her eyes Goodwitch already was beginning to dislike him.

"Colonel there is no need for such formalities I am not a military commander so I don't expect you to treat me as such. I called you here to speak about how you and your men are to operate here at Beacon. Do you understand?" Came Ozpins reply.

At this the colonel took a more relaxed pose and responded. "I understand, so if I may," he gestured to one of the seats and with a nod as his only reply from the headmaster he took a seat. As he sat down Arthur continued. "What do you what my men to due wile here. I know you don't like my men patrolling the grounds but, it is for the security of everyone and I respect that you don't want this to become a military facility like Atlas sir, however, I would like to be able to protect this academy if anything where to happen. With your permission." He waits and Ozpin nods his head. "With that in mind I will have my men dress not in combat gear but in their dress blues and with a simple parade rifle with only a handful of rounds. I also reduced the number of men on guard to a minimum to make it only look like my men are a special security force for beacon, not a military encampment." At this Glynda was shocked he was willing to make efforts to not make them look like an Atlas military academy. 'He cares a little' was her thought.

"Arthur, you can just call me Ozpin or headmaster if you prefer. And thank you for taking our concerns into account, now, I know that you are here under orders and I've spoken to you on many accounts, but I must ask why are you so cold to most? Until now you to were distant and strictly professional to me. In many ways, you still are. I can only assume that you act this way to everyone but your men. You have a good heart we can see that and you do care for those under you. So why act like a stone wall around others?" At this Arthur stiffened, then he relaxed and he spoke with almost a sadness in his voice.

"One does not live a life such as mine without seeing much loss and death. I have lived for over 700 years Ozpin. In that time, I have seen friends come and go, many with time, and those who could live forever like me, those that I once called friend, even brother, have all died in wars long past. You see headmaster the life of an immortal such as me is a barren and lonely one. Filled with only sadness and death. You learn to shut out your emotions and keep people from forming relationships with you to help prevent any more pain for yourself and those you care for. we have a saying in the marines. 'No one gets left behind.' I can't even begin to tell you how many I have had to leave behind in the march though time." Glynda was both shocked and heartbroken. This man before her is over 700 years old! But the fact that he shut out everyone and shouldered all the burdens he had to prevent his unique situation from causing pain to those he cared for. This spoke volumes of the things he was willing to sacrifice to help those he considered friend. Ozpin was also shocked, though he didn't show it, he now had a deep respect for the man before him, here was someone willing to live forever alone so that he didn't have to live with the burden of having to leave another friend behind. 'There must be a way we can help him but how….' Then it hit him. Ozpin then asked.

"Arthur, you said that your people can change their forms at will correct?"

"Yes, that is correct I don't see why you're asking this? Is there something you wish to discuss about my people?" Arthur was starting to get confused. 'Did he want a demonstration? What is he getting at?'

"Colonel how would you like to go to beacon?" The sound of screeching tires could be heard as both the colonel and the other professor looked at Ozpin as if he grew two heads.

"Sir? I am already at beacon, what do you mean go…" The colonel then realized what the headmaster was implying. Ms. Goodwitch had finally gotten over her surprise of what he said.

"Ozpin, you can't seriously expect him to go through with this, let alone he is not a teenager but a trained soldier of a military. He has responsibilities to attend to."

"The professor is right headmaster. For what purpose, would me going to the school pretending to be a student here achieve? I have over forty years' worth of schooling, three separate master's degrees and that doesn't even cover my military training." Arthur was currently at a loss for why Ozpin even suggested the idea, while Glynda and the headmaster, to a lesser degree, were impressed with his extensive schooling.

"Let me explain." Began Ozpin. "I would like you to attend as a student to help with understanding our culture as well as yours. You would be able to mingle with people and interact with them. In the span of six months we still know so little of your kingdom as well as your race, and I'm sure that the same goes for you as well."

Arthur narrowed his eyes slightly as he looked at Ozpin. "This is true but it also seems you have other motives for this."

"Maybe, but I will ask again, will you attend this school not as a soldier but as a student?"

Arthur pinched the bridge of his nose knowing there was no way out of this. "If I'm to attend, I have a few conditions I would like to have."

Ozpin adjusted his glasses with a neutral expression. "Let's hear them."

"First I would like it if I can reveal my identity to the students on my own terms so that I don't have to lie to them the whole time I'm to attend here. Second when I reveal who I am to them I would like to offer them to integrate into my unit as an autonomous group meaning that they will operate semi-independent from me. They will be free to separate after their four years at beacon or refuse outright, if they so choose. However, if they join they will undergo special training and will be given ranks in my unit and will have full access to all the resources my men have. Finally, all missions involving the team must be approved by yourself as all the 901st's missions will. Anything I miss?" At this the Headmaster interlaced his fingers and seemed to be in deep thought over the conditions that the colonel set. After a long silence, he gave his answer.

"Very well, but I wish to be present when they decide to join your unit. As I want to hear from them, I don't want you to force them on the issue. I don't like my students to become soldiers. I want them to make their own choices." Ozpin had a look in his eyes that said he knew this from experience and it was something Arthur had seen many times before in himself.

"I can respect that Ozpin. They are just children, but they are old enough to make their own choices. Never forget that they need to make mistakes to learn but it is up to us as those who guide them to make sure that the mistakes they do make won't be their last." At that Arthur stood and gave a simple nod and made his way to the elevator. Before he entered he turned and said. "Two more things before I go. Can you keep this to yourselves as I will also like to inform the rest of the staff as we go. I would like it to have them treat me as any other student while I'm here without them knowing who I really am. I doubt your history teacher will be able to contain himself around me if he knew I am a walking piece of history. Second, if I'm to be put on a team we need it to be a team of four without me so that if they no longer want me around it will not overly affect their stay here. That also means I cannot be a team leader."

"That is understandable we will make the preparations necessary for your tenure here."

"I will show up a day the students get here to show you what I will look like wile I am posing as a student so you will know who I am, as well as tell you a name for me to go by as my last name will need to be different so my cover isn't blown by a stranger. Now I need to go prepare for all of this. You also said we have a mission tonight."

"Very well, we will see you again in a week to finalize the paperwork. And Glynda here will fill you in on the mission when you are ready."

"Until then." With another nod of his head as goodbye Arthur turned and walked into the elevator and left to prepare for his new assignment. Attending beacon not as a colonel but as Arthur Evensong, beacon student.

Ozpin then turned to his colleague and friend. "I know you don't like him. But please keep an open mind. Now we have a tip that Roman Torchwick is going to rob a dust store in downtown vale tonight. You and the colonel will be there to apprehend him."

"I understand Ozpin but, I don't hate him I just don't like the military in general."

"Very well, just keep an open mind that the Dellian military aren't like Atlas. And be careful." With that said Ms. Goodwitch left to join Arthur. Ozpin then turns to look out the window overlooking Vale. "I hope this time of peace will last."

But it was never going to last. With the unveiling of the fifth kingdom things have been set into motion that cannot be undone, and no one knows the outcome.


	4. CH2: An Eventful Evening

**I Don't own RWBY or any other shows.**

 _"_ _radio chatter from outside the conversation"_

"talking or radio chatter"

'thoughts'

 **Before I start the chapter I want to thank those who left the reviews I replied to them as best I can and I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far. Also I may have many chapters in between the episodes of the series as they do time skip a lot in the show. So, with that said on to Ch. 2**

* * *

Later in downtown Vale two people are sitting on a rooftop overlooking the dust shop 'From Dust till Dawn'. Professor Goodwitch approaches Arthur as they stakeout the likely place for Torchwick to strike. Arthur is now wearing a set of urban digital camo fatigues instead of his dress blues.

"You know that we could be just wasting our time. We don't know that Torchwick will even show up. And what are you even using?"

Arthur hold up his binoculars "We know this is the only dust shop in vale open at this hour and we have the tip that says he is going to strike tonight. These are infrared imaging binoculars and I can see every person in the shop through the walls."

"Only the elite of the Atlas military have those because their experimental. How did you get them?" This was Glynda's first time hearing of the different technology the Dellian's used.

"Their standard issue for the marines. It also has night vision and standard view as well. We don't rely on dust as much as everyone else, so we developed differently from the other kingdoms. Also, we may have our target." As Arthur is saying this they see Torchwick and his henchmen enter the store. The only ones there are the owner and a girl in a red hood.

"Shit, we may have a possible hostage situation if we go now. We should wait until he leaves to confront him." Arthur stood and drew his straight sword from the sheath at his hip. The sword was almost four feet in length with a hand carved wood grip and sheath. The blade was made of titanium with a tungsten core making it much heavier than it looked. Glynda readied her riding crop and they prepared for Torchwick to exit the store. Then two people went flying through the window. The two on the roof realized one was the girl in red and the other was one of Torchwick's men.

"What the? Is that girl a huntress in training?" Arthur was still adjusting to the idea of huntsmen and turned to Glynda.

"No, but now things have gotten complicated." Came the professors reply.

"agreed."

Outside the shop the two watch as the red clad girl unfurls her weapon which is a giant scythe. At this Torchwick takes a puff of his cigar. "Ok, get her."

The girl in red makes short work of the criminals. "I'm impressed with her skill, even though she lacks the experience, she was able to deal with the others without harming anyone."

"She is only a child! She should not involve herself." Came Glynda's stern remark.

"Anyways, let's get down there and help." Arthur rolled his eyes and was going to jump down when he looked and Torchwick was already climbing a ladder to escape.

 **Ruby Rose POV-**

After I took out his henchmen Roman Torchwick stepped out of the store I was at to look at a weapon magazine. "Well red, it's been an eventful evening. But as much as I would like to stick around and chat this is where we part ways."

With that he raised his cane and fired at me. I easily jumped it but when I looked up he was gone. When I looked around I found him climbing a ladder trying to get away. I turned to the shop owner next to me. "You ok if I go after him?"

He gave an "mmhmm" and a nod I took off after Torchwick. With the help of crescent rose I was on the roof right behind him. I shouted after him "Hey!"

He stopped and said something. Then a bullhead appeared from nowhere and he hopped on. He then turned around and though something at me saying "End of the line red!" He shot at it when I realized it was a red dust crystal and I had no time to react. Next thing I knew someone grabbed me while another jumped in front of me. When I looked up I saw a man in military camouflage. He looked at me with his cold sea green eyes and I thought I saw a hint of pain in them as well. he then spoke up wile I was still trying to figure out who or what he was.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"I-I'm ok" I replied getting over the shock of what happened.

 **Third person POV-**

Arthur grabbed the girl to shield her while Glynda used her semblance to shield themselves from the explosion. She looked back to check on Arthur and the girl. He gave a nod and looked up to see the bullhead already trying to leave. Using her semblance again Glynda shot at the aircraft causing it to buck around. Then a woman in a red dress walks out to the hatch and uses some ability to stop Glynda's spear she made. Arthur then runs to the edge and jumps attempting to get onto the bullhead while also attacking the woman in the red dress. She hits him in the chest with a fireball and he slams back onto the roof. Arthur gets up with a few burn marks on his uniform. Wile Glynda was distracted looking at Arthur to make sure he was ok the bullhead made it escape.

"This is colonel Ebersol of the 901st marines, I need a search for an unmarked bullhead heading south away from vale. the occupants are armed and to be considered highly dangerous." Arthur approaches Glynda as he makes the report for a search of Torchwick. The girl looks at Arthur, "Who are you? I don't think your Atlas military."

"I'm not. I'm colonel Ebersol, commander of the 901st marines assigned to Vale by the Dellian congress." She give an "ohh" of her understanding.

"You're a huntress." As the girl in red turns to Glynda. Then she fangirls "Can I have your autograph?"

Arthur turns to the huntress and raises an eyebrow a slight smirk on his face. Glynda just rolls her eyes.

Later at the local police station ruby is sitting in an interrogation room. Glynda is scolding the young ruby rose while Arthur and the headmaster watch from the other side of the one-way window. "She has potential and her heart is in the right place, but she needs experience and some discipline. What do you think?" Arthur was impressed by her skill but he could not understand how she acted the way she did. 'One would think she would be full of herself and more of a spoiled brat than a happy and energetic young girl.' He thought.

Ozpin take a sip of his coffee. "I think your right." And with that he picks up the plate of cookies and enters the room. Arthur watches as the headmaster and ruby talk. 'She acts like a child even though she is going to be a trained worrier.' He shakes his head. 'She is a child Arthur. You need to also remember that these people have not seen what you have.' Arthur sighs at that thought. "And I hope they never will." He says under his breath. He looks up in time to hear Ozpin say.

"You want to come to my school?"

Ruby replies "more than anything."

Ozpin looks at Glynda and she just rolls her eyes. With that he turns back to ruby. "Well ok." Arthur nearly chocked on his breath and looked at Ozpin. 'Interesting year this year Ozpin. I hope I don't have her on the team I'm assigned. I can't imagine she would react well to knowing who I really am.' Arthur then turned and left to head back to Beacon still in thought. 'What should I look like? I need to look like a seventeen-year-old freshman like the other students. Plus a last name that is similar to my real one but, wont give me away.' Then an idea hit him. So, he quickened his step so he could set up his new identity. He already had his new last name, Evergreen.


	5. CH3: Orientation

**I wanted to say that thanks for the support so far. Reviews are welcome and criticism and ideas are welcome but I ask you to be reasonable. I hope you get Arthur's last name reference to his immortality. With that on with the next chapter.**

 **I Don't own RWBY or any other shows.**

 _"_ _radio chatter from outside the conversation"_

"talking or radio chatter"

'thoughts'

Back at Beacon it's the day before the initiation and Ozpin is in his office with Glynda waiting for Arthur Evergreen to show up. They wanted to see him so they at least new what he looked like before the ceremony and to inform him how he was to be assigned his team. "Headmaster are you sure about this? We are letting in a military commander pretend to be a student. I can't see this going well." Ozpin just shakes his head. "Glynda this man has seen things that has made him shut out his emotions and his humanity. I know you've seen it in his eyes. I am giving him an opportunity to rediscover that." The elevator made a ding and the two professor's turned to the door as it opened. Out of the elevator stepped a young man with jet black hair and the same sea green eyes. His scares were gone. He wore a simple blue t-shirt with a light gray trench coat, for pants he had a pair of gray cargo pants with black combat boots. On his hands were black fingerless gloves and on his black belt, hidden almost completely by his trench coat, were two large semi-automatic pistols with pouches for spare magazines. 'He looked like a proper student, if they didn't know who he really was he could have fooled anyone.' Thought Glynda as he walked into the room. He then spoke with a younger voice that fitted his new look. "So, how do I look and what was it that you wanted me to know?"

"Yes, well you look the part of one of my students so let's hope you can act the part for now. Anyways the other reason you're here is to inform you beforehand of how you are to be assigned a team." Came Ozpins reply. Glynda also nodded in approval of his new look as well.

Arthur nodded. "Of course, so how will this go?"

"You will have a similar task as the others but you will have a choice of tiles to pick. What tile you choose will determine the team you will be placed on. Do you understand?"

"Yes, of course headmaster."

"Good. I'll say it again at the start of initiation so the other students know, but I wanted to give you a head's up. Now, I recommend you head down and mingle with the other students to help prepare yourself. You are a student so it would be in your best interest to meet your soon to be classmates."

"Ok. But Ozpin, I'll say one thing before I go. The combat will be easy for me. I'll hold back greatly to look the part of a first-year student but, I've been in the great war. I've seen things no man should. It was true hell on Remnant, and I hope your generation and the generations after will never see the likes of it again." With that he turned and left. Ozpin interlaced his fingers and stared into the space in front of him, "So do I."

As Arthur walks to the auditorium he spots two students talk as they attempt to get to orientation. One is a blond boy in a black hoody and a pair of blue jeans with some armor plates on his chest and the other is Ruby wearing her signature red hood. The blonde says.

"Is that a no?"

Ruby just giggles at him. Arthur walks up to them. "Hey, are you two lost?"

"Yes, we kind of are. Do you know where the orientation is at?" asked Ruby as the blond gave a betrayed look. Arthur turns and waves with his hand. "Come on its this way. Oh, and my name is Arthur Evergreen."

"Ruby Rose, it's a pleasure." The blond puffed his chest. "The name is Jaune Arc, short, sweet, rolls of the tongue. Ladies love it."

"No, they don't, and if you say and act like that they never will." Arthur gave a deadpan look at Jaune as they entered the auditorium. Jaune looked at Arthur and was going to say something when another blond spoke up.

"Ruby, over here, I saved you a spot." She waves at them.

"Oh, I got to go. It was nice meeting you. See you after the ceremony." With that Ruby ran off to join her sister. "Well, least I have you." Jaune looked and Arthur have also disappeared. "Great. Now where am I going to find a nice quirky girl to talk too?" Jaune walks of not noticing a red head had heard him.

Ruby gets to her sister and she asked. "So, how's your first day going little sister?" At this ruby gets upset. "You mean since you ditched me and I exploded."

"Yikes, meltdown already?"

"No. I literally exploded a hole in front of the school. And there was some fire, and I-I thinks some Ice?" Yang leaned in and asked. "Are you being sarcastic?"

Ruby turns to her sister. "I wish. I tripped over some crabby girl's luggage. Then she yelled at me. Then I sneezed. Then I exploded, and then she yelled again. And I felt really, really bad and I just wanted her to stop yelling at me." As Ruby is ranting she doesn't see a white clad girl staring daggers behind her. "You!" she yells. Getting Arthurs attention as well as Ruby's. Ruby jumps into Yang's arms whining. "It's happening again."

"You're lucky we weren't blown of the side of the cliff." Yang looks at Ruby. "Oh, my god. You really exploded." Ruby tries to defend herself. "It was an accident. It was an accident!" The girl in white holds a pamphlet in front of ruby and she asks. "What's this?" Then she begins a rant and at this Arthur decides to intervene. "Read this and don't ever speak to me again."

"You know you can't just write off whoever you want to miss…"

"Wiess Schnee."

"Well miss Schnee it is a surprise to see you attending Beacon. I'm Arthur Evergreen. I would have though your father would have enrolled you in Atlas. Where he can keep a close eye on his daughter." At this Wiess gets flustered and upset. "Y-you have no idea what it's like to be like me. Or the responsibilities and the image I must maintain." Arthur rolls his eyes. "Yes, the image of a young spoiled brat fits the Schnee family well. If you ask me, you need to calm dawn and try and understand the situation from her point of view." He points to Ruby who was trying not to laugh. Wiess fumes and then takes a breath and nodded. Without saying anything else she walked away only to be interrupted by a familiar blond boy. Arthur turned to Ruby who was standing there in shock of how he could get Wiess to leave her alone. "You know Ruby its rude to stare, and to ditch someone after they help you." Ruby is then brought back to her senses and rubs the back of her head. "Sorry, I kind of had a rough day."

"I can see that. So, who is this?" As he gestures to the girl next to her. She smiles and puts Ruby into a headlock. "I'm Yang Xiao Long, and I'm Ruby's older sister." She then let's Ruby go who whines. "Yang." Arthur raises an eyebrow. "Well it was a pleasure miss Xiao Long." With a nod, he turns and stands with his hands placed behind is back as Ozpin began his speech.

"I'll...keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge-to hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose – direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step… Now I also want to address the presence of the men and women you may have seen around campus." He gestures to the two men on the stage with shouldered rifles. They nod to the audience but don't break attention. "These are the 901st marines of the Dellian military lead by colonel Ebersol. While the colonel is not here now, I will tell you why they are here. They will act as Beacon's security and will work with our staff when possible, by order of the council. Please let me reassure you we are not becoming like Atlas academy. However, I do act you treat them with respect, they are here for your safety." With that he stepped away from the microphone and professor Goodwitch stepped up. "You will gather in the ballroom tonight. Tomorrow your initiation begins. Be ready. Your dismissed."

Yang turned to the others. "He seemed kind of off." Ruby adds. "It was like he wasn't even there." Arthur just shakes his head. "He does have a way with words. So, shall we head to the ballroom?" Yang grins and crosses her arms under her chest pushing up on her large assets making them look bigger and leans forward giving a good view of her cleavage. "Are you asking me out. I'll have you know I'm a hard girl to please." Arthur turns and begins to walk away not even impressed. "I was not asking you out miss Xiao Long. I was simply asking if you wanted to go to the ballroom to prepare of tomorrow. Nor am I interested in dating anyway. And by the way…" he turns to look back at a shocked Yang. He then tries and act like a student would and to return the favor. "I've seen bigger." At that Yang shuts down, sputtering and muttering things that make no sense. Ruby looks at Arthur as he walked away, shocked. She shakes her head, takes a video of her sister as blackmail and then tries to drag a still broken Yang to the ballroom.

In the Ballroom, the students have changed into their respective PJ's and are preparing for bed. Ruby is seen writing when her sister, who has snapped out of her meltdown lands next to her. "It's like a big slumber party." Ruby stops writing to reply. "I don't think dad would approve of all the boy's though." Yang only smirks. "I know I do." She purrs as she looks at some boy's showing of only to get grossed out when Jaune walks out in a rabbit onesie killing the mood. She back to Ruby. "What's that?" Ruby smiles. "Just a letter to the gang back at signal. I promised to tell them all about Beacon and how things are going." "That's so cute!" Yang receives a pillow to the face. "Shut up. I didn't get to take my friends with me to school. It's weird not knowing anyone here." She hugs her dog pillow. Yang tries to cheer her up. "What about Jaune? He's… nice. There you go plus one friend. That's a 100% increase." Ruby just rolls over. "I'm pretty sure Wiess counts as a negative friend. Back to zero." "There's no such thing as negative friends. You just made one friend and one enemy." Yang gets another pillow to the face. Then they hear a voice approaching them. "And I'm chopped liver?" They look over to see Arthur in a Gray skin tight muscle shirt and shorts that show of his highly toned upper body. Yang is threatening to have another meltdown. 'Momma Yang definitely likes what she sees.' She blushes and tries to play it off. "So, Arthur what brings you over here." Arthur sets the sleeping bag he is carrying down next to Yang. "I hope you don't mind but it seems that this is the only place left to sleep." He goes to lay down. Yang now has steam rolling off her. 'I need a distraction. Anything to get my mind off him and his rock-hard abs...' Yang shakes her head furiously trying to calm down. 'Why is he getting to me like this?' Then they look over to the sound of a match being struck. They see a raven-haired girl in a black yukata and a bow reading a book. Ruby mentions that she was the girl that helped her earlier when she exploded and yang drags Ruby over to talk. happy that to try and get Arthur off her mind for now. Arthur shakes his head. During their chat, he noticed her bow twitch. He looked a little downcast. 'She's a faunus. I hope one day you can see that you don't need to hide what you are to have people see you for who you are.' He thought, and with that he rolled over and tried to get some sleep.

The beginning of their four years at Beacon start tomorrow.


	6. Update

**Hi, this is a short info update as the chapter I am currently writing stalled. I wanted to inform everyone that I will be editing the current chapters to fix grammar and spelling errors as well as other things. thank you for reading and I will remove this chapter when I upload the next chapter. Also I have noticed that support for this story has mostly died off. I need your guys support in this as the story progresses and I am open to ideas. let me know how you like the story so far, what's good, what needs fixing, and suggestions for the future. I hope to see you in the next chapter.**


End file.
